ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg Eagles
"Greg Eagles," Behind the Voice Actors, behindthevoiceactors.com/ | birth_place = Milwaukee, Wisconsin, U.S. | nationality = American |birth_name = Gregory Eagles | othername = George Byrd Gregg Eagles Greg Eales | occupation = Actor, voice actor, writer, producer | years_active = 1993–present | credits = The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy as The Grim Reaper Afro Samurai as Brother 6 and Rokutaro Crash Bandicoot as Aku Aku }} Gregory Eagles (born October 28, 1970) is an American actor, voice actor, writer and producer. He is best known for voicing the Grim Reaper in Grim & Evil and its spin-off The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He is also known for voicing Brother 6 and Rokutaro in Afro Samurai, Aku Aku in the Crash Bandicoot video game franchise, and Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid. Early life Eagles was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Career Eagles is especially known as the voice of The Grim Reaper in Grim & Evil and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy from Cartoon Network. In some of his appearances, he is also credited as George Byrd, Gregg Eagles, and Greg Eales. Eagles is also currently working on an animation project for a television series titled Teapot, about an 11-year-old boy who wishes to be a rapping superstar. He worked on the pilot episode which aired in Nicktoons Network's Random! Cartoons in which he created, produced, written, voice directed and even provided the voice of the titular character. The cartoon was storyboarded and art directed by Dahveed Kolodny Nagy (creator of Supa Pirate Booty Hunt) as well as Alex Almaguer who did art for Billy and Mandy and directed by Robert Alvarez. He is planning to turn the pilot into a full TV-series when it gets picked up, even making an online opening sequence and full theme song. The cartoon short also had a Kickstarter and a now-lost Indiegogo campaign for a video game adaption, Teapot Rap it Up! but the project failed to reach its $2,500 goal.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/dahveed/teapot-rap-it-up-animated-video-game/?ref=kicktraq Filmography Live-action * Blindsided – Detective #1 * How to Live with Your Parents – Long Haired Dude * L.A Heat – * NYPD Blue – Wright Jamison * Pair of Kings – Tarantula Witch Doctor * Sister, Sister – Customer #1 * Snowfall – Husky * Teeth and Blood – Vampire Priest * The Burning Zone – Zairian * The Hepburn Effect – Bo Dollar * The Riches – Mark Film * Afro Samurai: Resurrection – Rokutaro * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns – Mackie, Ben Derrick * Foodfight! – Hairless Hamster Henchmen * Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen – The Grim Reaper * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure – The Grim Reaper * Garfield's Fun Fest – Eli * Garfield Gets Real – Eli * Garfield's Pet Force – Eli * Underfist: Halloween Bash – The Grim Reaper Anime * 8 Man After – O'Connor * Afro Samurai – Brother 6, Rokutaro (Afro's Father) * Bleach – Zommari Rureaux, Gantenbainne Mosqueda Animation * ABC Weekend Specials – Sly Boy * Bunnicula (TV series) – Rusty Bones, Additional Voices * The Bold and the Beautiful – Kevin * Codename: Kids Next Door – The Grim Reaper, Sperg/The Delightful Reaper * Cow and Chicken – Additional Voices * Crashbox – Captain Bob, Sketch Pad * Dexter's Laboratory – Tiki God * How I Loved a Macho Boy – Fredrick Masekela * Nick's Evil Ways – Frankenstein * Random! Cartoons – Teapot, Silkbone, Blind Man, Additional Voices * Megas XLR – Cal * The Powerpuff Girls - Sandman (Ep. "Dream Scheme") * Sister, Sister – Customer #1 * Grim & Evil – Grim * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Grim, Sperg * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat – Additional Voices * Where My Dogs At? – Additional Voices Video games Production credits Writer *''Random Cartoons'' (2007) *''The Hepburn Effect'' (2015) Producer *''Random Cartoons'' (2007) *''The Hepburn Effect'' (2015) References External links * * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:African-American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Cartoon Network people Category:Male actors from Milwaukee Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male video game actors Category:American male television actors Category:Voice directors